Talk:Olivia Joiner
About these ummm, "revealing photographs"... Apparently access to www.conworlds.com has been denied by my School's content filter. I don't know why it never sounded the alarm with Jasalyn Williams, but I can't browse this website from a school computer now... Danke... (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 20:38, October 2, 2012 (UTC) XD. Your kidding right? I know a guy from another wiki who couldn't use the chat feature at his school. Hilarious. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 20:55, October 2, 2012 (UTC) : Oh...I thnk I get it. It does appear revealling to the untrained parental eye. Though you would have to be looking really hard to get to that conclusion. Odd how the movie was rated PG-13... :/ ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 20:59, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ... You're joking Minecraftian? Did these bastions of morality look at the purpose of this website? Did they notice it is a site dedicate to intellectual creativity? They blocked it because of something they saw on one page? Seriously... -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:11, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to America. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 21:13, October 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm not joking, it looks extremely revealing to the unaided glance. Therefore, the school's "Network Administrators" left me a note saying I was trying to view "Explicit Materials" on the school computer, and then blocked the site... I swear if that shows up in my college report... (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 21:58, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Indeed. But the administrators actually contacted you for reading a political article? Fly UP out there and protest that. D:< ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 22:23, October 2, 2012 (UTC) That's the thing, they just briefly look over the web history of ever logged Student User to make sure we aren't militants planning to Columbine up the schools. They glanced over mine, and must have seen that picture, and presumed this website has inappropriate content for a Student User. They only left a note in my User Folder, I wasn't penalized. I just find some of the pictures you use for your female characters a little... NSFW at first glance. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:39, October 2, 2012 (UTC) That's one of the things I dislike about your education top-down system. Here, if this happened, I can go explain to the administrator what it was, and if they keep protesting, I can make a scene. It seems your schools follow a weird system of SLAVES and SLAVE MASTERS. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:53, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Just Teachers alone in my state are authorized to administer physical punishment if I complain. So I'm just going to let this one, and all the rest, go. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:56, October 2, 2012 (UTC) They've got corporal punishment in Nevada? ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 22:57, October 2, 2012 (UTC) They can't touch me, but they can make me do 100 push ups or Air raids. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:59, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Ah. And very true Super. But then again, aren't children suppose to obey adults? ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 23:00, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :Within reason. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 23:06, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :: Of course. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 23:09, October 2, 2012 (UTC)